


catch me off guard

by gloss_whispers



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss_whispers/pseuds/gloss_whispers
Summary: — Подожди-подожди, разве нам не нужно яблоко?Ли поднимает бровь.— Зачем оно нам?— Если верить Линдси Лохан из «Ловушки для родителей», то нам нужно яблоко.Феликс моргает и идёт на кухню за яблоком. Джисон улыбается.





	catch me off guard

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [catch me off guard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718377) by [strawhatmikans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawhatmikans/pseuds/strawhatmikans). 



Безумно жарко. Это именно такая жара, которая буквально проникает под кожу и расползается по всему вашему телу, до тех пор, пока вы не будете готовы упасть на любую холодную поверхность и лежать без движения. Джисон недоверчиво смотрит на пол в комнате Феликса, на котором лежит толстый коврик яркого цвета. Он решает, что коврик реально какой-то уродливый, бросая очередной косой взгляд на какие-то странные узоры на нем. Такое ощущение, что тот, кто выбирал цвета для него был пьян, а затем взял и связал его с закрытыми глазами.

— Эй, я нашел его на фермерском рынке, — не отрываясь от блокнота говорит Ли, — Мне кажется, у него есть какая-то своя индивидуальность.

Черт, он совсем не хотел говорить это вслух. 

Джисон стонет, скатывается с кровати Феликса и опускается на половину ковра с глухим стуком. Феликс все время что-то пишет, и Хан хмурится.

— Что ты там пишешь? — ворчит парень, приподнимая край коврика, складывает его пополам, чтобы спокойно растянуться на прохладном деревянном полу.

Он не получает ответа, и когда поворачивает голову, Ли все еще пишет в своем блокноте. Пол божественно холодный, и это отчетливо ощущается через тонкую ткань рубашки. Хан не двигается в течение нескольких секунд, ему совершенно не хочется двигаться, но он ненавидит, когда его игнорируют, особенно когда это делает Феликс. Именно поэтому, он неохотно приподнимается и подползает к Ли. На коленях остаются отпечатки от уродливого коврика. Джисон кладет подбородок на плечо австралийца и сразу же сожалеет об этом, потому что безумно жарко, а плечо Феликса липкое. Ли внезапно дергается и захлопывает крышку ноутбука, отталкивает друга, в любом случае, у него не так уж и много времени, чтобы сожалеть об этом.

— Ну что, — ноет Джисон, потирая подбородок.

Феликс фыркает, вытягивает ногу и пинает Хана, садится, скрестив ноги, вопросительно поднимая бровь, когда Джисон вскрикивает от боли.

— Что ты…

— Нет, нет и еще раз нет. Тебе нельзя это прочитать.

— Но…

— Нет.

Хан подползает ближе, выпячивая нижнюю губу.

— Ты, что, пишешь лирику?

Ли мгновенно краснеет.

— Боже мой! Дай мне посмотреть! Ты пишешь хорошую лирику, почему не разрешаешь мне посмотреть? — канючит Джисон, прекрасно зная, что он сейчас очень раздражающе себя ведет, но Феликс, наконец, сосредоточился на нем, ноутбук забыт и лежит за ним. Хан пытается сдержать улыбку.

— Если тебе настолько скучно, то пиши сам, — бормочет себе под нос Феликс, поворачиваясь, чтобы положить тетрадь и ручку обратно на стол. Он никогда этого не скрывал, и прекрасно знает, что Джисон никогда не будет читать без его разрешения.

Хан резко падает обратно на пол, изображая из себя ползущего червя, чтобы добраться до того места, где он лежал до этого.

— Слишком жарко, чтобы писать что-то, — жалуется он, смотря в потолок.

Феликс валяется рядом с Джисоном, раскинув все свои конечности так, чтобы потоки душного августовского воздуха могли хоть немного добраться до кожи. Австралиец давно уже задернул розовые занавески в попытке сдержать солнечные лучи, и в итоге свет, проникающий в его спальню, окрашивает все вокруг в пурпурно-розовый цвет. Он поворачивает голову, и на мгновение, ему кажется, что Джисон, который лежит растянувшись на полу его спальни, выглядит сейчас как какая-то ожившая картина Энди Уорхола.

— Чёртова жара, — бормочет Хан.

Ли моргает, и картина исчезает, Джисон снова становится обычным Джисоном, с растрепавшимися волосами от его постоянного катания по полу, и мятой рубашкой, задравшейся на животе. Парень поворачивает голову, и Феликс отводит взгляд. Джисон растягивает губы в хитрой улыбке, которая не сулит ничего хорошо.

— Подвинься ближе.

Феликс делает недовольное лицо (в первую очередь для того, чтобы побесить Джисона, конечно же).

— Неа, тут слишком жарко чтобы двигаться.

Хан закатывает глаза и протягивает руку, чтобы ухватиться за старую поношенную футболку австралийца, и тянет на себя.

— Какого хрена, Хан Джисон, иди ты! — ругается Ли, но пододвигается.

Джисон немного ослабляет хватку, но только лишь для того, чтобы было удобнее ущипнуть Ли за мочку. С улыбкой чеширского кота, он аккуратно оттягивает серьгу в виде креста.

— Этот прокол уже был у тебя, до того как мы познакомились, да?

— Ну, да? Я сделал его еще до того, как перешел в среднюю школу.

Феликс закрывает один глаз и щурится, наблюдая за нервирующим выражением лица лучшего друга. Он изучает его где-то секунду, и решает, что независимо от того, что произойдет, это твердая 3 по шкале сумасшествия Джисона. Они, скорее всего, не умрут.

— Перестань так лыбиться, ты выглядишь как придурок.

Джисон сильнее дергает за серьгу, и Феликс издает болезненный стон, потому что, если Хан не получит от него никакой реакции, он начнет тянуть еще сильнее, а Феликс предпочел бы, чтобы его мочка уха осталась целой. Парень смеется, улыбка чеширского кота превращается в более мягкую, его рука ложится на шею Феликса, большой палец играется с сережкой, раскачивая ее из стороны в сторону.

— Ну что, — не выдерживает австралиец, улыбаясь.

— Думаешь, мне пойдет пирсинг?

Феликс удивленно моргает.

— Конечно. Возьми себе сережку тоже в форме креста, тогда у нас будут парные!

Улыбка Джисона буквально ослепляет.

— Хорошо, — внезапно он вскакивает и хватает Феликса за руку. — Проколи мне уши!

Так вот оно что.

— Перестань валять дурака, — говорит Феликс, справляясь со своим хрипящим смехом. Он уже думает о том, где может лежать мамина коробка со швейными принадлежностями.

— Но я готов, — уже в пятый раз повторяет Джисон, — Я не боюсь какой-то там маленькой иголки. Просто сделай это уже, это будет весело и бесплатно!

Феликс смеется еще сильнее, наблюдая за выражением лица друга.

— Тебе будет не так весело, когда я воткну иголку тебе в ухо.

Джисон заметно вздрагивает, но быстро возвращает свое умоляющее выражение™ лица.

— Тебе скучно, мне еще скучнее, и, к тому же, тут просто чертовски жарко. Так блин, почему бы и нет?

Феликс, наверное, сошел с ума, но температура в комнате чуть ли не под сто градусов, а Джисон — картина Энди Уорхола, и его дерьмовый аргумент имеет смысл.

— Хорошо, — говорит он, пожимая плечами. — Почему бы, черт возьми, и нет.

***

 

— Можешь посмотреть и сказать, какая из них острее? — Ли вытаскивает из маминой шкатулки две одинаковые иглы и осторожно зажимает их между пальцами.

Джисон зажмуривает глаза еще сильнее.

— Какого черта, чувак, я ни за что не буду смотреть на то, чем ты собираешься проткнуть мне ухо, — скулит он.

— Боже, ты такой придурок, — Феликс радуется, что друг не видит сейчас его улыбку. Он поднимает обе иглы на уровень глаз и долго смотрит на них, пока все не начинает плыть. Пожав плечами, Феликс бросает одну обратно в коробку. — Будем надеяться, что я выбрал нужную.

— Подожди, подожди, подожди, подождиии

Феликс терпеливо опускает иголку.

— Подожди-подожди, разве нам не нужно яблоко?

Ли поднимает бровь.

— Зачем оно нам?

— Если верить Линдси Лохан из «Ловушки для родителей», то нам нужно яблоко.

Феликс моргает и идёт на кухню за яблоком. Джисон улыбается.

Австралиец понятия не имеет, как ему одновременно простерилизовать иглу зажигалкой и проконтролировать руки Джисона, тянущегося к бутылке алкоголя, которую он взял у своих родителей.

— Я более чем уверен, что алкоголь расширит сосуды, и я бы не хотел, чтобы твоя кровь оказалась на моем ковре. Кроме того, я не собираюсь прокалывать тебе уши в пьяном состоянии, мы конечно с тобой придурки, но не настолько, — говорит Феликс, сосредоточив все свое внимание на иголке в красном свечении пламени, отталкивая бутылку ногой подальше от Джисона. — Боже мой, мы такие идиоты. Я собираюсь позволить тебе испачкать своей кровью мой ковер.

Джисон закатывает глаза, расцепляет ноги и разваливается на полу, положив голову на колено Феликса. Его растрепанные волосы щекочут кожу Ли, и это ощущение немного отвлекает парня от его маленькой встречи с реальностью.

— Все будет хорошо, — неубедительно подбадривает друга Хан, когда Феликс, наконец, убирает иглу из пламени и бросает зажигалку куда-то за спину.

— Хорошо, мне все равно, ты можешь истекать кровью где-угодно, но только не на моем ковре.

Джисон смотрит на Феликса. У того под челюстью, оказывается, тоже есть веснушки, которые он никогда раньше не замечал.

— Твой ковер супер уродливый.

— Ты уродливый и ты все еще в моей комнате, так что… — Эй, ты что, ударил меня головой по колену?

— Я что, должен был лизнуть его?

Феликс удивленно смеется.

Джисон всегда улыбается, когда Феликс смеется. Ему нравится смешить его.

— Эй, не делай вид, что я раньше не облизывал тебя.

— Извини, но я пытаюсь забывать о подобных травмирующих вещах, — отвечает Феликс, роясь в ящике стола. Он достает руку, и на его ладони лежат два простых гвоздика. — Вроде бы это белое золото? Это мои старые серьги для пирсинга. Мы можем использовать их.

Джисон садится, смотрит сначала на серьги, а потом на Феликса.

— Оуу, ты отдашь их мне?

Феликс закатывает глаза.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я вставил в твои новые проколы гвоздики, которые я купил за 2 бакса?

— Авв, — Джисон оборачивает руки вокруг талии Феликса. — Ты переживаешь! — он вытягивает шею, пока не встречается нос к носу с Феликсом.

Феликс равнодушно смотрит в ответ.

Хан щурится.

— Боже мой, — стонет он. — Ты, действительно, собираешься заставить меня свернуть этот дурацкий ковер, чтобы на него не попала кровь.

Феликс ухмыляется, обнажая все зубы, так он еще больше похож на солнышко, которое Джисон когда-нибудь точно украдет для себя, чтобы любоваться им когда он захочет.

Через пятнадцать минут ковер убран к стене, а уши Джисона покалывает от дезинфекции спиртным. Феликс убирает волосы друга шпильками, которые он нашел в комнате своей сестры. — Тебе пора подстричься, — со шпильками во рту, бормочет австралиец.

— Тебе тоже, — парирует Джисон.

— Хорошо, давай сходим подстрижемся вместе.

Феликс сидит и изучает свою работу, вынимая шпильки изо рта. Его лицо сразу приобретает такое выражение, как будто он только что потискал милую собачку.

— Так миленько!

— Заткнись и уколи меня уже.

— Воу полегче, сначала своди меня на свидание, — улыбается Феликс, протягивая руку к стерилизованной игле и яблоку, — Ложись.

Джисон замирает и немного подвисает. Феликс не так часто его удивляет. Но сейчас, он очень удивлен, и мысленно пробегается по списку дальнейших перспектив. Хан молча ложится на пол, благодарный прохладному дереву, за то, что оно соприкасается с его горящей кожей. Феликс опускается на колени рядом с головой Джисона, напевает какую-то песню себе под нос (похожую на новую песню твайс) и кладет яблоко за ухом друга. Он наклоняется, и Джисон чувствует как начинает паниковать, чувствуя приближение иглы.

— Хорошо! — выпаливает он.

Феликс даже не думает останавливаться. — Что? — спрашивает он рассеянно, выравнивая острый конец иглы на ухе.

Джисон скрипит зубами. Может, это все изначально было ужасной идеей. Он чувствует, как острие иглы касается его уха, и… — Хорошо, сначала я свожу тебя на свидание, — он практически кричит и замирает в панике.

Он что, только что позвал своего лучшего друга, с которым он дружит уже шесть лет, на свидание?

Игла пронзает ухо. Это короткая, холодная вспышка боли, но Хан чувствует, что все его тело вздрагивает.

— Ай, ай, ай

— Какого хрена, Джисон, ты, придурок! — кричит на него Феликс. — Ты не можешь просто взять и позвать меня на свидание тогда, когда я собираюсь проколоть тебе ухо! Боже мой, почему здесь так много крови…

Джисон делает глубокий вдох и впервые замечает, что его слегка потряхивает. Он разжимает кулаки и слабо улыбается. — Как хорошо, что мы  
все-таки убрали твой ковер, да?

Феликс бьет его по руке, но потом сразу же жалеет об этом и извиняюще гладит его руку.

— Боже, — говорит он намного тише, чем раньше. — Не могу поверить, что заставил истекать кровью своего лучшего друга.

После нескольких долгих секунд он добавляет.

— Не могу поверить, что ты позвал меня на свидание.

— Какого хрена, это что, слезы?

— Господи, заткнись, я не плачу! — со слезами на глазах отвечает Ли. — Я действительно не переношу вид крови, ясно?

Джисон смотрит на него и Феликс смотрит в ответ.

Хан сдается первым, и смеется так сильно, что начинает болеть живот. Феликс улыбается сквозь слезы, стойко сдерживая себя ровно полсекунды, после чего он тоже начинает смеяться, наклоняясь над парнем, утыкаясь ему в живот. В конце концов, Феликс ложится на Джисона, устраивая голову на груди друга и продолжает смеяться тому в рубашку.

— Нам надо будет вставить сережку тебе в ухо, — он правда пытается справиться со своим хихиканьем.

— Ага, — соглашается Хан, и его снова накрывает волной смеха.

В конце концов, они вставляют гвоздик, и им даже удается проколоть другое ухо Джисона без таких громких криков, которые были в первый раз. Тридцать минут спустя они снова валяются на ковре Феликса, вернув все на свои прежние места в доме, и выкинув в мусор все салфетки с пятнами крови. Солнце опустилось ниже, и тени розового цвета, проникающие в комнату, выглядят намного теплее, чем раньше.

— Эй, — зовет друга Ли, поворачиваясь на другой бок к нему лицом. Он пинает коленку Хана до тех пор, пока тот не оборачивается. Феликс так и оставляет свою ногу в таком положении, запутавшись в ногах Джисона. — Когда твой прокол заживет, я отдам тебе одну из моих сережек, чтобы у нас были парные.

— Можно мне тогда левую?

Джисон все еще выглядит как картина Энди Уорхола. Феликс поднимает бровь.

— Почему именно левую?

— Просто, — улыбается раскрасневшийся Джисон, развалившись на полу. — Хочешь пойти на свидание завтра? Куда-нибудь, где есть кондиционер?

Феликс улыбается. Вместо ответа, он сокращает расстояние между ними и сгребает Хана в объятия, и наплевать, что сейчас слишком жарко для обнимашек, и он, вероятней всего, может случайно задеть новый прокол.

Новый пирсинг Джисона в полном порядке. Мама Феликса немного злится, когда находит окровавленные салфетки в мусоре, а его сестра, к счастью, никогда узнает, что ее шпильки были в волосах Джисона и, что еще хуже, во рту Феликса.

Феликс и Джисон идут на свидание в место, где есть кондиционер. После этого они идут стричься и все время корчат друг другу рожицы в зеркале.

Два месяца спустя, Феликс вставляет одну из своих сережек в форме креста в заживший прокол Джисона. Они опять сидят на уродливом ковре и разговаривают о всяких глупостях, а спальня снова окрашена в розовый цвет. Но в этот раз, Феликс может наклониться и поцеловать парня перед ним, и сделать так, чтобы Джисон забыл про весь пирсинг в домашних условиях.


End file.
